Vive HaruRin
by CheryBlossom09
Summary: —Entonces...¿cambias tu vida por la felicidad de él? —...Sí, si eso incluya no existir en su vida.


_Una oscuridad sin salida, ningun alma estaba paseando por los rincones inexistentes de aquel espacio._

 _Sin manera de ver, sin nada con qué guiarse, el protagonista de ese escenario comenzó a caminar sin rumbo buscando una respuesta de ese lugar._

 _El único sonido que se escuchaba eran los de sus pies, dando pasos suaves pero apresurados aunque no fuera tan escandaloso; los ojos carmesí mostraban susto y preocupación puesto que todo eso le resultaba demasiado extraño como para ser algo normal._

 _¿Un sueño?_

 _¿Fantasía?_

 _Ni idea, tuvo que seguir con su dudativo andar._

 _Hasta que..._

 _— ¿Cuál es tu paga?_

 _Una ronca voz, parecida a las misteriosas criaturas del inframundo sonó por su espalda provocando una corriente pesada por todo su columna. Giró inmediatamente buscando el origen de esa voz, sin miedo a tener que encontrar el culpable de ese extraño escenario sin manera de escapar, tal vez creyó encontrar un método de salir. Pero... No era todo._

 _Un mar con brillo y a la vez tempestad miraban decidido a la nada, sus manos formaban puños además de sus labios demostraban lo difícil que era sacar esas palabras, su corazón latía sin parar de saber de quién se trataba aquella persona con la que tenía el lazo más fuerte de su vida y deseaba más que a nada en el mundo._

 _"¿Haru?"_

 _—Mi vida... A cambio de su bienestar._

 _Fuego revelado en su mirada, estaba ardiendo de miedo por saber qué diablos estaba haciendo su razón de casi toda su vida junto a esa tenebrosa oscuridad; quería avanzar hasta él y cuestionarle su presencia sin embargo los pies le empezaban a pesar como rocas bajo el mar impidiéndole seguir. Trató de gritarle con todas sus fuerzas y nada. No podía hacer nada por llamar su atención._

 _— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la voz misteriosa guardada a lo lejos, curiosa de esa decisión como el pelirrojo lo estaba._

 _El azabache agachó su mirada, nublando el mar en el día en sus ojos._

 _—... Lo lastimé — contestó provocando un impacto en el corazón del otro presente —. Si no me hubiera conocido estaría nadando con alguien mejor, si no hubiéramos hecho equipo él podría sonreír más, si no le hubiera ganado en aquella carrera estaría feliz por esforzarse en Australia..._

 _Hizo una pausa, con los ojos más apagados y tristes que su mirada podía presenciar en toda su miserable vida. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era un completo idiota, si eso no sucediera nunca podría tener la razón más hermosa de seguir nadando, de encontrar la libertad como él lo hacía en el agua, de tener las cualidades más bellas con las cuales su corazón podía ser entregado a él hasta su final. ¡Era un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla! Debía despertar, quería ver a Haru de una vez para desmentir todos esos pensamientos._

 _—...Si no me hubiera conocido...— continuó, ésta vez con la voz apagada —... Él estaría mejor._

 _Jadeó, llevando sus manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un chillido. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado, dolía verlo de esa manera. ¿Cuándo tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquellos recuerdos amargos de su niñez? ¿Sobre esa competencia estúpida? No había una respuesta concreta para decirla, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tomar un tiempo de charla y arreglar aquellos datos pendientes con el que estaba jodiendo la vida del menor e incluso la suya. Pensó ser parte del pasado, uno que no debía ser tocado jamás._

 _Debía detenerlo, no, debía despertar de toda esa farsa. Pero, ¿cómo?, no había forma de salir de todo ese teatro doloroso, estaba impaciente y no podía mover ni un solo pelo._

 _Hubo un silencio, uno que estreso la cabeza del dientes afilados. No tenía tiempo para verlo más, debía actuar._

 _"Haru...¡Haru!"_

 _Ni gritar funcionaba, y fue cuando ocurrió._

 _— Bien...¿Entonces es un trato?_

 _El joven de cabello azabache levantó por última vez su mirada, ignorando completamente al otro chico a metros de él quien estaba gritando sin detenerse, no quería rendirse._

 _"¡Nanase! ¡Estoy aquí, no cometas una locura! ¡No lo hagas, Haruka!"_

 _Era inútil, cuando los ojos marinos asintieron sin pensarlo dos veces o miles... No hubo más que una luz penetrar las huellas oscuras._

 _"¡Haru!"_


End file.
